


fue mejor

by p13ck



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p13ck/pseuds/p13ck
Summary: when 8 scouts happen to appear in your room.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so sorry for any mistakes. (slow updates!!)  
> lowercase intended!

"𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶?"  
__________________

"that rat" y/n sighed looking at the mess her best friend made. she thinks for a moment deciding rather she should clean the mess or not but decided not to since irene would probably come back barging through her door again. she treats her apartment like it's her own. y/n didn't mind though since she lives in a 3 bedroom apartment by herself. the reason? we can talk about that later.

she had to go get ready for class anyways so she went back upstairs to go change and do her simple makeup routine. eyeliner. literally that's all. clothes wise? a hoodie and sweatpants. yeah she could wear something more decent but she's a pretty lazy person.

she went to go pack her bag and feed her cat yerim. her apartment was a mess due to irene being here earlier. "what a pain in the ass," she said while looking around knowing that she had to clean the mess when she came back home. her family was pretty wealthy so if she wanted she could hire someone to clean up for her but she didn't want to because she wanted to live a normal lifestyle not wanting help. yeah her bank account is probably worth more then your whole existence but she chose not use it to her advantage.

her family portrait hangs on the wall in the dining room, her parents are well known for having a successful business. her mom was also known for being a fashion designer.

you're probably wondering wow she probably was her whole life planned out and is happier than ever. ha wrong y/n being an 18 year old in college hasn't found a major yet. lmao happy? more like depressed and needs mental health. anyways we can talk more about that later.

petting her cat once more she grabs her keys and makes her way out. yes she knew how to drive how else would she be able to go on her midnight car rides while streaming the neighbourhood? she gets in and puts on her favorite playlist and heads off to campus.

she picked art as her temporary major. she actually really liked it so she stayed in it. she only had 3 classes so she wouldn't be here for that long.

time skip

right now y/n is at the grocery store. why? well irene ate all her food. heading through the isles y/n got the stuff she needed and headed to the self checkout. after paying she left the store and went to her car.

once again she was listening to the neighbourhood in the car, more specifically sweater weather. the weather was getting colder which she was happy about because she hated the heat.

as she parked her car in front of her apartment she grabbed the bags and made her way to the door. while unlocking the door she heard faint walking but she ignored it thinking she was just imagining things. opening the door she saw her cat on top of the stairs glaring at something.  
"what the fuck" y/n said making her way to the kitchen to go put groceries away. "irene is probably here" y/n thought as she was making her way upstairs.

going into one of the rooms she turned on her lights. the room was spacious, it had a big desk in the center of the room and 2 chairs on each side of it. her art studio as she called it was filled with painting supplies and equipment. She dropped her stuff on the table and made her way to her room.

she stopped for a minute hearing noises. looking to her side she saw that her cat was glaring at her door making her way towards the room assuming irene was in there she grabbed the handle and opened it only to see people in stange outfits with what looks like metal boxes strapped on their sides in her room looking around. she stood there for a moment thinking about her life choices.

"who the fuck are you guys" y/n said looking at them. they all then looked towards y/n taking out swords. "woah calm down jamal, yall not tryna rob me right?" y/n said backing up. "oi who are you?" a short man asked. "shouldn't i be asking you guys that," she replied, raising an eyebrow. "my name is y/n im owner of this house now who the fuck are you guys." she said making her way towards her bed and flopping on it.

"huh? you don’t know? we're the survey corps" a brunette with green eyes said. "the what now?" "the survey corps you know the ones who kill titans?" "what are titans?" "you don't know what titans are?" "no." " uh excuse me may i ask what year we're in?" asks a woman with glasses "oh we're in 2021" y/n said sitting up "now mind explaining how you guys got into my room" y/n said looking at all of them. There were a total of eight people, buzzcut, ponytail, horse face, coconut, green eyes, black hair, glasses, and shorty.

"uh well we actually don't know we were just in a meeting and then suddenly appeared here." glasses said. "We must have somehow time traveled here" y/n blinked for a minute and then said "time travaled?" y/n sat up. "do you have any food?" ponytail asked her. "uh i think so" y/n replied standing up and looking around her room spotting a box of cookies that irene left on her desk last night. Going towards it, she picked it up turning towards her and said "here you can have these, my friend left them here last night." she immediately snatched them out of your hand and started shoving them in her mouth. "sheesh have you not ate" y/n said. "We can talk more about this later," y/n said flopping back on your bed.

"now before irene comes barging in again i need to know your names" y/n looked towards them, "glasses you can start." "my name is hanji zoe" she said with a smile. y/n nodded looking towards buzzcut. "connie springer" next to him was the girl that asked for food. "ponytail?" "sasha braus" she replied looking towards her. "horse face your next" y/n said, looking at him, hearing green eyes trying to hold in his laugh. glaring at him he replied "jean kirschtein". coconut head was next "armin arlert" he replied. she looked towards the black haired girl who was next to him. "mikasa. mikasa ackerman" she replied pulling her scarf up. next to her was green eyes. "you?" "eren yeager" he replied with a smile. shorty was last. " tch levi ackerman" he replied.

"you guys already know my name so we're all set here, do you guys have any questions?" y/n said standing back up. connie raised his hand up. "what is it?" she said. "who's irene?" he replied. "oh she's-" she was suddenly interrupted with her front door being slammed opened. "IM BACK N/N!" irene shouted. "damn it" she muttered under your breath.


	2. tour

"𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘶𝘱!"  
______________________

"I BROUGHT FOOD" irene shouted while running towards the living room. walking towards the door y/n shouted back "WHAT DID YOU BRING" "MCDONALDS" "WE HAD THAT YESTERDAY" "TOO BAD"

y/n pouted "that's irene" she said, looking towards the group. picking up her cat, y/n started walking out. 

"follow me, i'll give you guys a tour since i'm assuming you guys are gonna stay here for a bit till we figure things out." y/n said leading them to another room that's right next to her room. 

"this is my study room, i barely use it because school is irrelevant." she said as she sat on the chair in front of her desk and began signing in to her computer to check her emails.

the room was a decent size, not too big, not too small. the room had a L shaped desk that was pushed up against the corner of the room. there were fake plants above the desk. they would have been real but she knew that if the plants were real they would have been dead by now. there was also a TV that was attached to the wall and a sofa in front of it. there wasn't a lot of wall decoration because of her barley being in her.

"oi, do you not clean? there's so much dust in here." levi said as he swiped his finger across the side table near your sofa.

"uhh i think the last time i cleaned this room was a month ago? maybe two" y/n replied. 

levi was horrified. 

"heh i don't come in here a lot so it's a bit messy" y/n said looking at them while rubbing her head and standing up.

"what's that" hanji asked, pointing at her computer. "oh that's my computer" y/n replied.

"what's a computer?" 

"eh its something you can get on the internet and stuff." y/n said

"what is internet?"

"sheesh you guys don't know what internet is? you guys really aren't from here." y/n says looking at them and starts walking towards the door.

"let's go to another room" y/n said walking out the door and going across the hall to her art studio.

"this is my art studio. it's also messy because i do my work here." she says while sitting in one of the chairs.

"this is horrifying" levi muttered looking around the room.

"did you paint this?" armin asked, pointing at a painting that you made.

"yes i did. i painted it in my first year of college, most of the paintings in here i actually painted." y/n replied looking at the one she is currently working on. 

the scouts were looking around in the room while she started to unpack her bag she brought up there earlier. armin, eren, and mikasa looking at the paintings, hanji messing around with her pottery wheel, levi cleaning up her mess on the table, jean and connie messing around with her paint brushes, and sasha putting clay in her mouth?

...

"SASHA TAKE THAT SHIT OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, THATS NOT EDIBLE"


End file.
